


What's It Like?

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Aziraphale has some questions about sex.





	What's It Like?

"Have you ever had sex?" Aziraphale asked from the couch where he was reading. The question came seemingly out of nowhere. That was the moment when Crowley discovered the wonderful sensation of inhaling hot tea. He coughed a few times and tried to get himself together before looking at the angel. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Have you ever had sex?" Aziraphale looked up from the book and smiled at Crowley. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose and he looked rather innocent. 

"I thought that's what you asked." Crowley said a little grumpily as he miracled the tea from the front of his shirt. 

"You haven't answered my question." Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. He set his book down and kept his eyes on Crowley. 

"Once or twice." Crowley said. "It's been a while, though." He shrugged. Forty eight years to be exact but who was counting? 

"What's it like?" Aziraphale shifted a little. He was really interested. "I've read it described in books and everyone seems to like it but....what's it really like?" 

"It's really hard to describe exactly." Crowley ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it. He smiled when he came up with the perfect analogy. "Do you remember the black forest lava cake you had at Lasserre?" 

"Oh yes. It was absolutely devine." Aziraphale smiled at the memory. He'd been moaning with every bite, licking the fork clean and driving Crowley absolutely crazy. 

"Like that, times a hundred." Crowley said with a smile. Aziraphale's eyes went a little wide. 

"That sounds fantastic." He grinned. 

"That's the high end of the spectrum. There's another side to it, though." Crowley shifted in his chair a little. 

"Oh? What's the other end?" Aziraphale was very curious. So, the one end was very, very nice. That was good. 

"Crepes from IHOP." Crowley replied and wrinkled his nose. He almost laughed at the face Aziraphale made. 

"It can really be that awful?" He had a very hard time believing it. The books always made it sound so great. 

"It can be, yes. If you're with the wrong person, or in a position you don't like, or the other person doesn't care about your needs." Crowley shrugged. He'd definitely had it both ways. 

"So, how do you avoid crepes from IHOP and only get black forest lava cake?" Aziraphale tilted his head a little bit. 

"It comes from being with someone that knows you. Knows what you like and how to make you feel good. Feelings make it better but it's not necessarily required." Crowley ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it. "Being completely honest with your partner has a lot to do with it as well. Telling them what feels good and what doesn't." He nodded. Aziraphale got to his feet and moved over to stand next to the chair Crowley was sitting in. 

"Could you.....show me?" He asked. He really did look so sweet and innocent. Crowley swallowed and got to his feet, looking at Aziraphale. 

"I'm....not sure that's a good idea." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Oh." Aziraphale looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. He shrugged a little. "You're probably right." Crowley couldn't take it. 

"Zira.....it's not that I don't want to. I do. I've wanted to for....well as long as I can remember." He reached out and took Aziraphale's hand. 

"Then what's the problem?" Aziraphale kept his eyes on their clasped hands. 

"I um....well. The problem is that I want it a bit too much." He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to give you black forest lava cake. That you're going to end up somewhere in the middle. And your first time should most definitely be black forest lava cake." He squeezed Aziraphale's hand. 

"I think I would be okay with somewhere in the middle. It would give us something to work toward. Something to look forward to." Aziraphale leaned in and gave Crowley a kiss on the cheek. 

"Are you sure?" Crowley was suddenly very nervous. He didn't want to make Aziraphale regret his decision. He wanted it to at least be close to perfect. He was suddenly very thankful for that summer all those years ago. 

"I am. Very sure." He nodded. He put his other hand on Crowley's cheek before kissing him on the lips softly. "I want to try it at least once and I don't want to be with anyone else." Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the lips again. 

"Okay." Crowley smiled and gave Aziraphale another kiss, this one far less chaste than the ones they'd shared so far. He put all of the centuries of wanting him into the kiss. When they broke apart they were both panting. "We should go to the bedroom." 

"Yes, we absolutely should." Aziraphale nodded, though his legs were a bit wobbly. He hadn't been expecting that kiss. He smiled at Crowley and squeezed his hand again before leading him toward the stairs to his flat.


End file.
